Aloha Ma Mau Maka
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Three months is a long time to wait until your soulmate comes back to you and a lot can happen within that time, especially if you happen to be Steve McGarrett. (Steve x OC)
1. Snippet One

Aloha Ma Mau Maka

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson and Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to Aloha Ma Mau Maka which according to the English translation is Love at First Sight.**

 **This story will be a collection of snippets based during the three months between the end of Love at First Sight and the beginning of Aloha. There is no particular order to them and the snippets will switch between the characters. I'm not sure how many there will be but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **As with the other stories in this saga, the quote at the beginning are just love quotes. This stories quote will feature long distant relationship quotes but they won't reflect what is happening in the chapter.**

 **Please be aware that 'Love at first sight' which was initially entitled the model saga has undergone an epic rewrite. I think it has something like 15,000-20,000 more words so if you have the time and are interested then I would suggest rereading it. I'm really happy with it so hopefully you all will as well.**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **Three months is a long time to wait until your soulmate comes back to you and a lot can happen within that time, especially if you happen to be Steve McGarrett. (Steve x OC)**

Chapter Summary

 **"Okay, okay, I like to think that I've been pretty patient about this, giving you time to come to me and everything but you haven't which means that you have forced my hand so spill it McGarrett, what the hell are you working on because you've been in here day after day working on something and we both know that it's not job related because I'm the poor sucker who has to do your reports so come on, tell me. I want to know… no, no… I deserve to know."**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **One sided Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Snippet One

* * *

 **Distance never separates two hearts that really care, for our memories span the mils and in seconds we are there. But whenever I start feeling sad, because I miss you, I remind myself how lucky I am to have someone so special to miss.**

* * *

"Okay, okay, I like to think that I've been pretty patient about this, giving you time to come to me and everything but you haven't which means that you have forced my hand so spill it McGarrett, what the hell are you working on because you've been in here day after day working on something and we both know that it's not job related because I'm the poor sucker who has to do your reports so come on, tell me. I want to know… no, no… I deserve to know."

Steve McGarrett glanced up from the pad of paper which he was looking at and focused his attention on his partner Danny Williams. The other man was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest with a look on his face which made it extremely clear that it wasn't going to leave the room until he and Steve had hashed out whatever it was that Danny felt they needed to hash out.

"What Danny?" He asked with a frown, giving into the desire to roll his eyes when Danny huffed out loud, uncrossing his arms so he could throw them dramatically into the air.

"What he says, as though he hasn't been listening to anything I said." Danny responded, moving into the room. Steve watched as the other man paused only to close the door behind him, blocking the conversation from their curious teammate before he moved up to the desk, dropping into the chair in front of Steve's desk and glaring at him.

"Is there something I can help you with Danny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when Danny made the same huffing sound that he had made earlier. The same noise which never ceased to amuse Steve when he heard it.

"You're lucky I'm a calm guy or I would have throttled you by now" Danny announced, the comment causing Steve to choke on the air for a moment at the fact that Danny had referred to himself as calm when it was a well-known fact that the Jersey native was a hot head.

"That is good to know" Steve managed to say after a moment, meeting Danny's eyes and noting the way they narrowed at him.

"What I want from you McGarrett is an explanation on what the hell you're doing in here day after day. What is in that notepad because you've been attached to it like it owes you money or something? Do you sleep with it as well because you won't be parted with it during the day" Danny said, jabbing his finger towards the notebook in question.

Steve automatically glanced down at it, his eyes skimming his familiar handwriting before he shrugged.

"It's nothing important Danno" Steve told him, sighing when Danny's eyes narrowed further.

"Which in McGarrett language means that it is" He countered as he leaned back in his chair, interlocking his fingers as he watched Steve closely. "Is this something to do with work?" He queried.

"Nothing like that" Steve said with a shake of his head.

"I thought not" Danny remarked, tilting his head to one side. "Well if it's not to do with work then the only thing it can be about is Danielle." Steve kept his face blank, ignoring the stab of longing he felt at the mere mention of his girlfriend Danielle Richardson who was currently in London doing several back to back modelling jobs. "Ah I hit a nerve I see" Danny remarked, looking momentarily sorry before he continued. "How long has it been since Danielle was here?"

"Five week and three days" Steve responded without hesitation. "But she has a job and a reputation to consider so she's where she needs to be right now."

"Sucks on you though being left behind. Have you spoken to her?" Danny asked, all his previous aggression gone from his voice.

"I spoke to her this morning. She's going to call at lunch time as well and then we'll speak in the evening no doubt." Steve responded.

"Well that's something at least and if five weeks have gone already then that's five weeks closer to her being here with you full time right?" Danny asked, his mouth curling into a half smile when Steve nodded at him. "So what are you working on in the notebook then?" He queried.

For a moment Steve considered telling Danny to mind his own business and to get some work done but experience had taught him that doing something like that would be a sure fire way of setting off Danny's tenaciousness and that was the last thing Steve wanted, not when he had so much which he needed to do before Danielle came back to him.

"Fine you want to know?" He demanded, waiting until Danny nodded at him before he spoke. "I'm looking up prices for flower ornaments which goes on tables"

A silence followed his words as Danny merely stared at him with a look that was torn between disbelief and confusion.

"Flower ornaments?" Danny repeated eventually, frowning when Steve merely nodded at him. "Flower ornaments for your kitchen table?"

"No, why would I want a flower ornament for the house?" Steve asked with a shake of his head. "No, I'm looking them up for the tables at the wedding. Danni's going to want some traditional things and I know she likes flowers so if we have a sit down meal of some kind then we should have them."

"Wait, wait, wait" Danny interrupted, holding his hand up. "Wedding? What wedding? Are you engaged because if you're engaged and you haven't bothered to tell me then I swear to god Steve that…"

"Danni and I aren't engaged" Steve told him, rolling his eyes when Danny sagged back in his chair.

"Okay, well that's good because when you do get engaged then I kind of want to know as soon as possible." Danny remarked. "But if you aren't engaged then why are you…"

"Because we are going to get married" Steve told him with a shrug. "And I like being prepared so I want everything sorted and ready to go when Danni says yes because I don't want any more delays."

"When Danni says yes? How do you know that she would even say yes?" Danny demanded, sighing when Steve shot him a look. "Okay I admit it that was a stupid question, of course she's going to say yes to you. She's gaga over you. What else have you been looking into or is it just flower arrangements"

"All the stuff, cakes, suits, how much I need to put aside for Danni's wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses which is a lot more than I thought because those things are damn expensive. I've looked into churches in case Danni wants to marry in one and then I've also looked into how much it would cost if we married here. There's the catering to think about, I need a suit and…"

"Okay enough, enough. I breaking out into a sweat just thinking about this. Does Danielle know that you're doing this?" Danny asked, leaning forward in his chair and fixing Steve with a thoughtful look.

"She know we're getting married" Steve told him.

"That's good but that's not what I'm asking, does Danielle know that you're doing all of this?" He stated, waving his hand towards the notebook. Steve glanced down at it before it looked back up.

"Not exactly" Steve admitted.

"Okay, now what does the lovely Danielle think you're actually doing?" Danny pressed.

Steve remained silent for a moment before he sighed.

"Choosing a best man" He muttered before he shrugged. "But it's not like I needed to think about that because you're going to be my best man, which reminds me we need to get you measured at the suit place I picked. They do real good quality suits and the guy is a cousin of Chin's so as long as Chin is there then he'll hook us up with some discount."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down there" Danny said. "Firstly Steve you have to use your words and ask people, like it would be nice for you to ask me first whether I'll be your best man before you start trying to dress me up like you're taking me to the prom." Danny said. "Secondly if you are going to be using Chin for his connections then you should give him a role in the wedding."

"I was going to ask him to be an Usher, I've told you Danno I've been researching this. I know exactly what I need to do. I'll need to find our whether Danni has any young nieces or nephews to be flower girls and page boys. I mean Grace will be a flower girl obviously but Danni will probably want her family involved"

"Or maybe Danielle would like to be involved in the planning of her own wedding?" Danny piped up, rolling his eyes when Steve ignored him.

"I need to find out whether they have any allergies as well." Steve mused.

"Yo Groomzilla, slow it down. First things you need to do is propose to the love of your life, then once she has actually said yes, which if she does when you're like this will be a miracle, then you can start looking into allergies and nieces and nephews and seating plans."

"Seating plans, I haven't done that yet. I'm going to need to draw up a list of who I want there and who Danni wants. My side won't be too big but Danni comes from a big family so she'll need space" Steve said, reaching up and pulling at the bottom of his lip with a frown.

"It's like talking to a brick wall only a brick wall would be more responsive." Danny muttered to himself as he came to his feet and headed towards the door, suddenly feeling the urge for some painkillers to stave off the headache he could feel coming.

"Danno" Steve called after him, waiting until Danny turned round and shot him a questioning look. "Will you be my best man at my wedding?" He asked.

For a moment Danny remained silent before he slowly smiled.

"Yeah Steve I will, see that wasn't so hard was it." He said with a shake of his head before he turned and left the room.

Steve grinned after him before he turned his attention back to his notebook and flipped the pages over until he had a fresh one.

Now… who did he want to invite.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Snippet Two

Aloha Ma Mau Maka

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson and Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to next snippet of Aloha Ma Mau Maka which according to the English translation is Love at First Sight.**

 **This story will be a collection of snippets based during the three months between the end of Love at First Sight and the beginning of Aloha. There is no particular order to them and the snippets will switch between the characters. I'm not sure how many there will be but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **As with the other stories in this saga, the quote at the beginning are just love quotes. This stories quote will feature long distant relationship quotes but they won't reflect what is happening in the chapter.**

 **Please be aware that 'Love at first sight' which was initially entitled the model saga has undergone an epic rewrite. I think it has something like 15,000-20,000 more words so if you have the time and are interested then I would suggest rereading it. I'm really happy with it so hopefully you all will as well.**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **Three months is a long time to wait until your soulmate comes back to you and a lot can happen within that time, especially if you happen to be Steve McGarrett. (Steve x OC)**

Chapter Summary

 **"Is it just me or does something seem a bit… off with the boss man recently?" Kono Kalakaua asked quietly, her dark eyes flickering around the room to make sure that the man in question wasn't lurking about nearby. A precaution she had learned to take the hard way.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **One sided Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Snippet Two

* * *

 **And if love be madness may I never find sanity again**

* * *

"Is it just me or does something seem a bit… off with the boss man recently?" Kono Kalakaua asked quietly, her dark eyes flickering around the room to make sure that the man in question wasn't lurking about nearby. A precaution she had learned to take the hard way.

"Odd how exactly?" Chin Ho Kelly responded absently, his attention clearly fixed on the diagnostic which he was running on their mainframe computer.

"You know" She said, giving him a look which border lined on pleading.

"If I did then I wouldn't have to ask you what you meant Kono" Chin pointed out, finally straightening out of his hunch and turning to give her a questioning look complete with a raised eyebrow. She sighed, glancing around again before she spoke, lowering her voice so Chin had to lean in to hear what she had to say.

"Well he's quiet for one" She pointed out, glaring at her cousin when his mouth curled up into a smile.

"McGarrett is always quiet unless he's giving us orders Kono, mainly because he can't get a word in edge way half the time when he's with Danny" Chin stated.

"I know that, well at least I know that when Danny is having one of his Jersey rants" She corrected herself, thankful that the blond in question was at the local courthouse as a witness for one of their previous cases. It wasn't that she didn't like Danny because she did, she counted the man as one of her closest friends with him easily slipping into the role of another big brother for her. It was more that he seemed to have a radar when it came to them talking about Steve who he was extremely protective of; which giving their friendship or brotherhood they had with each other was no surprise. She shook her head, forcing herself back on point. "He's been quiet ever since… well ever since Danielle left to go to Paris" She said in a hushed voice.

Chin remained quiet for a moment, his fingertips tapping against the surface of the computer table before he sighed.

"It's not a surprise Kono" He commented, glancing past her towards Steve McGarrett's office, it was hard to know if he was in there or not since the blinds were pulled down and the door closed. "McGarrett loves Danielle, it's got to be difficult to be separated from her especially since she's currently god knows where. The Paris fashion week must be over by now right?" He said, making a sound of acknowledgement at the back of his throat when she nodded at him.

"It's tough Chin but what was Danielle meant to do? She probably had all these modelling jobs lined up long before she came to Hawaii and met the boss man." Kono pointed out. "I doubt if it's any easier for her being away from him though, I mean we saw them together at the meal, she's just as much in love with him as he is with her."

"That's true" Chi agreed on a sigh before he looked back towards her. "Anything else other than the fact that he's quiet which has got you concerned?"

"How about that obsession he has with the white board in his office?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You mean the famous wedding board?" Chin responded dryly.

"Yeah I mean the wedding board, I mean who actually has something like that? He hasn't even proposed to Danielle yet but he's still in there daily planning their wedding down to every minute detail. He has a list attached to it that I saw which has a list of pros and cons of having cupcakes at the wedding. This is the same man who choked out that terrorist we were chasing last week after jumping off a building before enduring a Jersey rant of epic proportions and what was he thinking about during it all? Probably whether he wants butter cream icing or cream cheese icing for his and Danielle's wedding cake" She said, her mouth curling into a grin as Chin laughed at her comment.

"He's always been that way since he was a kid, once his mind was made up about something it was near impossible to get him to change it, clearly it's just something which has worsened in time. There's probably only two people who would have a chance of changing his mind or stopping him. One of them has already failed if Danny's long suffering expressions are any indication to go by and the second one is the root of the issues and is currently somewhere else." Chin pointed out to her.

"The other one as you put it, is currently in Rome filming a campaign for Dior makeup" Kono replied with a roll of her eyes.

"How do you know that?" Chin questioned her, a curious tone to his voice which reflected the look in his dark eyes.

"Because I like Danielle so I made it my business to get her cell number before she left for Paris, we've been speaking to each other and texting since then. That's how I know that the boss man didn't as Danielle to marry him before she left which I think for the record was a stupid mistake, he so should have asked her then during that three day period when it was just the two of them at his house together. Then the wedding board would make sense but it so doesn't make sense now and he is clearly just working on it as a kind of buffer against the pain of her not being here with her. We should do something" She stated, freezing when a third voice spoke up from behind them.

"What you should be doing is your work rather than talking about your boss maybe?"

Kono turned slowly, breathing out a quick sigh of relief that it was Danny behind them rather than Steve which would have been a great deal more difficult to explain.

"Danny, hey Brah, you're back early from court. How was it?"

"It was fine, they let me go on first so I got out quickly" Danny commented before his blue eyes narrowed at them. "I'm guessing things here have been almost dead since I left since you've been able to stand around gossiping about Steve?" He questioned

"Naw Brah, not gossiping, just concerned" Kono corrected. "You've got to admit that he hasn't exactly been himself recently."

Danny remained silent for a moment before he sighed, his eyes flickering past them before he spoke, looking back at them.

"He'll be okay Kono, he just has a lot on his mind at the moment. The best thing we can do is simply do our jobs and make sure that we're there for him okay?" He said, waiting until she nodded before his eyes flickered to Chin who nodded as well.

Kono waited until Danny walked passed them and disappeared into Steve's office before she turned back to Chin.

"It's going to be a long two months" She said, her mouth quirking up when he nodded and replied in a long suffering voice.

"That might just be the understatement of the year"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Snippet Three

Aloha Ma Mau Maka

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson and Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to Aloha Ma Mau Maka which according to the English translation is Love at First Sight.**

 **This story will be a collection of snippets based during the three months between the end of Love at First Sight and the beginning of Aloha. There is no particular order to them and the snippets will switch between the characters. I'm not sure how many there will be but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **As with the other stories in this saga, the quote at the beginning are just love quotes. This stories quote will feature long distant relationship quotes but they won't reflect what is happening in the chapter.**

 **Please be aware that 'Love at first sight' which was initially entitled the model saga has undergone an epic rewrite. I think it has something like 15,000-20,000 more words so if you have the time and are interested then I would suggest rereading it. I'm really happy with it so hopefully you all will as well.**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **Three months is a long time to wait until your soulmate comes back to you and a lot can happen within that time, especially if you happen to be Steve McGarrett. (Steve x OC)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle breathed out slowly as she collapsed on the sofa in the trailer they had given her, thankful to finally be off her feet. The photoshoot was meant to have lasted for five hours but that had swiftly turned into eleven hours instead. Eleven hours of being constantly on her feet, with little to no food and only bottles of water. She felt exhausted from it and the fact that she would have to go through the same thing tomorrow wasn't filling her with any sense of joy.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **One sided Mary McGarrett / Danny Williams (Manny)**

 **Mentions of Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson / Francesco Riviera**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Snippet Three

* * *

 **No matter where I we** **nt, I always knew my way back to you.**

 **You are my compass star.**

* * *

Danielle breathed out slowly as she collapsed on the sofa in the trailer they had given her, thankful to finally be off her feet. The photoshoot was meant to have lasted for five hours but that had swiftly turned into thirteen hours instead. Thirteen hours of being constantly on her feet, with hardly any food and only bottles of water. She felt exhausted from it and the fact that she would have to go through the same thing tomorrow wasn't filling her with any sense of joy.

She brought her feet up, resting them on the cushion beside her and began rubbing at them, wincing in pain, silently cursing her high heels. Breathing out again she leaned her head against the back of the sofa and allowed her eyes to drift close.

Ever since she had made the decision to leave the modelling world behind, she had struggled with the shoots in a way she had never done before. She still gave each one her full attention and made an effort to be the best she could be in them but the drive which she had always had was missing. Instead she found herself wanting to be back in Hawaii with Steve McGarrett, the man who had swept her off her feet and stolen her heart during her vacation over there.

She thought that the distance would grow easier to manage, since each day they spent apart meant they were a day closer to being back together but the pain seemed to be always be there, nagging at her, telling her that she was in the wrong place.

Opening her eyes, she leaned forward and picked her cell phone off of the table, pressing on the number one button and bringing it to her ear. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Baby, hi, are you okay? I thought you would be calling me a lot earlier, did something happen?"

Danielle smiled at the familiar loving tone from Steve, one which she knew no one else apart from maybe his partner's daughter Grace ever heard.

"I know, I'm sorry beloved for being late to call you, trust me I would rather have been passing my time chatting to you but we've only just finished at the shoot, it turned out to be much longer than anyone anticipated it being." She said tiredly.

"You started at ten this morning, didn't you? What time is it there now Danni?" He asked her, sounding concerned. Danielle smiled, even as she glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"Its ten past eleven in the evening now so the shoot actually ended up going on for about thirteen years, I guessing if its eleven here then it would make it around midday for you over there?" She queried.

"Yeah, just another sunny day in paradise here, how is Rome treating you?"

"Honestly Steve, I've barely seen it, I went straight from the airport to the shoot and I've been there until now. The whole thing was a mess love, I don't think they had any real idea what they were doing, well that's not completely fair of me, the photographer knew what he was doing and so did the stylist but everyone else didn't seem to know what was going on, it must have been their first shoot working together or something. It's the only thing I can think to excuse it." She commented, shifting herself so she could lie on the sofa, content to listen to the sound of Steve's voice.

"Why are you still at the shoot if it's over?" Steve asked, she could hear the muffled sound of voices in the background meaning that Steve was either out in the field or in the office with the rest of his team.

"Because they managed to mess up the transport and so I don't actually have a car to take me back to the hotel for another hour or so apparently."

"So, they expect you to just stand around waiting for them to pick you up?" Steve demanded, a pissed off tone coming to his voice.

"Yeah but at least I can wait in the trailer they had for me so it could be worse I guess" She replied. "At least it gives me time to talk to you, unless you have a case?"

"We do but until Toast comes through with something, he's working on for us then we're stuck without any concrete leads so I have time to talk to you." He told her.

"That is always good to hear" She said with a sigh, before she continued speaking. "I really miss you"

"I really miss you as well but there is only one and a half months left until we're with each other again Danni and that time will be for good. We've just got to remember that."

"Trust me, that knowledge is the only thing which is keeping me going at this moment in time." She told him. "I keep thinking about our trip to the Big Island, I think when I get back to you and I'm settled in maybe we should try one of the other islands and go away together." She suggested.

"I like the sound of that, though maybe without quite as much adventure as we had on our last vacation" He said ruefully, the comment causing her to laugh.

"That might be a good idea though if anything was to happen then I would be with the best person for it." She replied. "I wish I could escape quicker from these obligations and come to you earlier. The last month has been… difficult…" She admitted.

"For me as well Danni but once you're here then we don't have to be separated. We'll be able to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I'm going to hold you to that" She remarked with a small laugh, lifting her head up when she heard a knock on the door. "One second beloved" She said before she raised her voice. "Come in."

The door opened and a head popped in.

"Hi Miss Richardson, I'm sorry to interrupt you but we've managed to get you a car to take you back to the hotel, once again we're really sorry about the wait." The intern said with an apologetic look.

"Thank you, I appreciate that I'll take the car now." Danielle said, pushing herself into a sitting position and slipping her feet into the flat shoes which she had left in the trailer. She waited until the intern closed the door behind him before she turned her attention back to the call. "They've managed to get me a car Steve so I've got to go, I'll text you when I get to the hotel okay?" She commented.

"Okay, make sure you keep safe okay?" He said, the stern making her smile.

"I always do" Danni assured him. "I best go before they give the car away to someone else. I love you"

"I love you too."

Danielle hung up the phone, staring at it for a moment before she pushed herself to her feet and began gathering her things together before she moved towards the door. One thought floating around her head.

Just one and a half months to survive.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
